The present invention relates generally to message content adjudication, and more specifically, to adjudicating an electronic message based on a security token for a user.
A conventional electronic messaging system requires a user account provisioned in the messaging system in order to provide messaging services to a user. For example, to provide a message content scanning service that typically requires authorization data for the user, the conventional electronic messaging system needs to have the authorization data set up in the messaging system as part of provisioning the user account in the messaging system. Provisioning a user account, however, is a lengthy process for conventional messaging systems of some organizations such as large corporations, the governments, and the military. It typically takes days to provision a user account for a user in such organizations.